


Agápē

by Mitsumi



Series: Amortetti (What is Love?) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, one-sided percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsumi/pseuds/Mitsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Not because Nico hated him, but because this boy hated himself more. Tears on Percy’s face kept falling. He couldn’t stop crying. All of these pain that Nico felt inside.</p><p>“Why can’t you see me?”</p><p>“Why won’t you look at me?”</p><p>“I would have jumped in after you…”</p><p>“It’s all my fault…”</p><p>“Perseus Jackson… why can’t I unlove you?”</p><p>((Percico fic, part of a series))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agápē

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head for days now. I kind of rushed this for Percico weekend. I can expand this and make it longer if I have more time. But I’m still writing a different fic for riptide-pjobigbang. So for now, this is my small contribution. I would probably go back and rewrite this, make it longer and more Percico-ish. This hasn’t been beta-read yet. Sorry if there are some mistakes.
> 
> This is cross-posted on my tumblr account. Just look for mistressmitsumi
> 
> Edited: This will be part of a series I will be making now. But it won't be finished anytime soon. So this will be a stand alone for now.

The tide was moving in their favor. The down fall of the Giants was within their grasp. Gaia was getting tired on holding on to her tangible form and fighting two sides of war, one back at camp and one at Athens, and with the help of Piper’s extensive Charm speak, they slowly lulled her back to sleep.

It was finally ending, just a few more monsters and Giants to slay.

Nico di Angelo was tired, so he was glad that it was finally going to end. He had risen countless of ghouls and skeletons, all pervious warriors of Athens, to fight to the finish while he also continued slashing and kicking monsters moving along his way. It didn’t help that he was too strained from carrying the Athena’s Pantheon across the world to Camp Half-blood before shadow travelling back into the middle of the war and help the seven defeat Gaia.  _The things you do for love_. Nico shook his head as he remembered that line from a creepy cartoon show he had happened to watch a few months back.

But just as he slashed through another empousa, he saw Percy staggered on the ground.  Alcyoneus was standing before him, ready to kill him off with his staff. Nico didn’t know how, probably adrenaline, but he had managed to shadow travel over just in time to save and throw his body over Percy, bracing himself for the hit he knows will kill him. The last thought he had just as the staff hit him was that he’s glad he came back for Percy.

* * *

Percy shouldn’t have pushed himself too far. He knew his body couldn’t take anymore hit, but instead of ducking to take a few sip of ambrosia or nectar to regain strength, he still charged in to slash monsters none-stop. It was their last stand, it was do or die, and he’d rather die knowing it would help their cause.

Just as he was about to strike Alcyoneus, his feet gave out. He stumbled down on the ground; his arms were the only ones supporting him.  _‘Shit…’_ Percy winced as he heard the eldest Giant laughed, saying about not needing to be in Alaska to be strong and invincible enough to defeat them, and that this was revenge for killing him back then, forget about that it wasn’t Percy who specifically killed him, he just wants revenge.

  
Percy was resigned to death, he couldn’t really move anyways, his body too tired and too exhausted to even try evading. So instead of replying, he closed his eyes waiting for the finishing blow.

But it never came.

What he felt were cold arms throwing themselves around him. A second passed and then he felt something warm was trickling down his face followed by the force of a body slumping down on him. His eyes flew open just in time to see Nico slide off him and fell on the ground.

“No…” He managed to utter, his voice raspy. Did Nico just save him? Percy felt his body tremble as he stared at the broken body of the Ghost King. Nico wasn’t moving. His eyes were closed and his chest wasn’t even rising or falling. The blood was gushing down the side of his face, body contorted in a way that it shouldn’t have.

He was about to reach out to confirm… or more like to make sure that what he sees isn’t true, that everything was just an illusion, when he heard a scream. Percy looked up and saw Hazel piercing through Alcyoneus, killing him once again.

And then it happened.

Everything was gone, all except him and Nico. Everything was white that it hurts Percy’s eyes.

He crawled closer to Nico, pulling him on his lap. He couldn’t feel anything other than coldness from the boy. No heart beat. None. Dead. Nico di Angelo was dead.

Percy’s eyes prickled as he felt the tears streamed down. This boy just saved his life at the cost of his own. Cradling Nico’s head, Percy leaned down and cried. He and Nico didn’t had the best of memories together, the boy had always managed to betray him one way or another, and yet would always save him right at the end.

“Tragic isn’t it?” A sweet voice said.

He looked up and saw a beautiful man with long jet black hair and pure white wings. He was standing in front of them with that mournful look on his face.

“He’s tough and appears to be detached, but he’s one of the most beautiful human I have ever known.” The man continued. “No love should never be left unsung.”

Percy was confused, so he held on to Nico’s dead body tightly. He already concluded that the man in front of him was a god. On who it was, he had no idea, but he does look quite familiar. He looked a lot like Thanatos, just in different color scheme.

“Perseus Jackson.” The god snapped his fingers and Percy felt he was suffocating.

Countless of images passed by him, filling the empty white void. Some were familiar; he could sometimes make out a few faces, including his own. Then they started playing….

_Nico playing with a deck of Mythomagic cards inside a room with his sister Bianca._

_Nico watching him as he slays the Manticore._

_Nico trying on a huge armor on his first day of training, smiling widely._

Everything was about Nico. All of these were Nico’s precious memories.

Percy’s eyes wandered back to the god, only to see that he had disappeared replaced by a huge image of himself talking to Nico a few days back, when he was trying to tie the Athena Pantheon around him like a backpack.

And then, he could hear it. Nico’s voice. His thoughts, opinions… everything about him.

_“Why did Bianca left me and joined Artemis? Is she tired of taking care of me?”_

_“I can’t go, but I know Percy can take care of her.”_

_“I wonder what I should tell her when they come back…”_

_“NO! It’s not true! Bianca’s not dead!”_

_“All I wanted was to say I’m sorry…”_

_“Percy lied…”_

_“No… I hate him…”_

_“But it’s not… why him?”_

_“I don’t belong…”_

Percy cringed, to hear Nico’s thoughts about that year. It still felt raw after all these time.

_“Father’s right, it’s better if Bianca was the one alive instead of me…”_

_“My father hates me… the camp hates me… do I even belong somewhere?”_

_“But I didn’t know father would do this!”_

_“All I wanted was the truth…”_

_“Of course he won’t trust me anymore…”_

_“Can’t he see I’m doing this for him?”_

_“I’m a freak… Why did I have to be different? It’s already bad enough I’m the son of Hades…”_

_“I’m glad it’s over…”_

_“Why couldn’t I just fall in love with someone normal… why.. why does it have to be…”_

_“It hurts to see them… but its better this way…”_

Percy’s eyes widen. Nico was in love? Did he mean Annabeth? Because Percy had heard from Piper that they think Nico has a crush on her.

_“I hate Percy Jackson… but I hate myself the most…”_

_“I have another sister… I hope I can be a better brother so she won’t leave me…”_

_“Does anyone really need me? I don’t belong either way…”_

_“I deserve this don’t I? Falling to Tartarus…”_

_“This is my punishment…”_

_“Help…”_

He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Not because Nico hated him, but because this boy hated himself more. Tears on Percy’s face kept falling. He couldn’t stop crying. All of these pain that  Nico felt inside.

_“Why can’t you see me?”_

_“Why won’t you look at me?”_

_“I would have jumped in after you…”_

_“It’s all my fault…”_

_“Perseus Jackson… why can’t I unlove you?”_

Percy felt his heart stop as he slowly glace down to the cold body of Nico. Nico loved him? He leaned his forehead on top of the younger boy and just wept.

Why him? He hadn’t been a good friend, Bob was the proof to that. Loyalty his ass. What’s the use of having loyalty as his fatal flaw when it only comes out to Annabeth?

He doesn’t deserve to be loved by this boy. The boy who deserved so much more than what he was given with. “I’m sorry Nico, I’m sorry…”

A light tap on his shoulder cause him to jerked up and noticed that the voices and memories are gone, he was back in Athens and Annabeth was looking at him worriedly. Her eyes were glassy and full of tears.

“Percy?” She muttered before wrapping her arms around him.

And then he screamed.

* * *

Nico di Angelo didn’t had his last breath. Just as he was about to die, Eros’s blessing from the arrow he had shot the boy in Croatia stalled his death. When Eros has finished showing Percy Jackson the mortal memories of Nico, he had whisked the boy away and brought him to Olympus where he had asked Zeus to grant the boy godhood. Zeus, knowing the huge contribution Nico had in the two wars, agreed after a brief counseling with the Olympians.

The matter of what kind of deity Nico would be had been a debate between the gods for days. Hades wanted his son to rule the Underworld with him and make Nico his lieutenant. It was his birth right after all. But since it was Eros who petitioned for his godhood and his arrow preserving Nico’s life, the boy was eventually handed to him. And because Nico di Angelo didn’t suit as a godly name according to Eros, he was renamed as Agápē, the god of unconditional and sacrificial love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Agápē (ἀγάπη) - is one of the Koine Greek words translated into English as love. It is often refers to a general affection or deeper sense of "true unconditional love" rather than the attraction suggested by "eros." This love is selfless; it gives and expects nothing in return. It can also be described as the feeling of being content or holding one in high regard. Whether the love given is returned or not, the person continues to love (even without any self-benefit)
> 
> This kind of love is all about sacrifice as well as giving and expecting nothing in return.
> 
> The agape of the Greeks included affection, and also the sexual passion felt towards our mates, according to the University of Chicago's Christopher A. Faraone.
> 
> (c) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_words_for_love  
> (c) http://typesoflove.org/four-types-of-love-greek-style/  
> (c) http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/sexualit1/a/LoveMagic.htm
> 
> A/N: Most use it in a godly sense where Christians believe that Agape means the love of god which is not sexual nor romantic. But Greek has different ways of loving, and greek gods did consort with humans. It was also described by Plato as a feeling of one person to his spouse or family, so I think it's safe to name Nico that and that it can also mean romantic love but more of the pure, sacrificial and unconditional one because Phileo is the one described as platonic love, or love for friends, and Storge is the love for Family.
> 
> The meanings of love in greek is a bit hazy and mostly over laps as they have tons of definitions for it. So I'm using the word Agape, as unconditional and sacrificial kind of love, whether it is platonic or romantic, that it does not expect anything in return
> 
> Again sorry for the drama. Will probably continue this when I have the time. This was meant to be a Percico fanfic and still will be when I go back on this. Probably continue where Nico is now a god and Percy is trying a way to make up or something.
> 
> I prefer calling Cupid as Eros~ I find it more appealing, plus Nico and Percy are greek~ so yeah~ XD
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
